


A Girl Named Janie

by lileu982715



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Flashbacks, Vampires, mostly - Freeform, painful memories, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lileu982715/pseuds/lileu982715
Summary: It's the anniversary of a tragic day for the Winchesters. However, when they revisit where it all went down, something is waiting for them that they never expected.[Title and tags may change as I continue. Not as boring as the description makes it sound- please read.]





	

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! This is the first fanfic I've written in a long time and I'm still getting used to the AO3 format so feel free to give me constructive criticism on how to make this more appealing to the eye! Thank you and please enjoy! -S**

"Tomorrow it'll be 17 years."

Sam snapped abruptly out of his thoughts to look over at Dean whose eyes remained on the road.  
"What was that?" Sam asked, curious as to what would have caused Dean to break the 3 hour long silence, listening only to the sweet sound of Dio.

"I said tomorrow it'll have been 17 years." Dean finally looked over at Sam, a gruff look on his face that Sam could see was guarding a deep sadness.

Normally Sam would have asked Dean to be more specific- a lot has happened to obscure is memories of when he was 17, but this was one subject that's always in the corner of the Winchester's minds.

"I know. I've been trying to forget."

"Forget what?" A gravelly voice inquired from the backseat.

The Winchesters jumped at the entrance of the guest.

"God, you scared the shit out of me!" Dean yelled, sparing a glance behind.

"I'm not God... I'm Castiel."

Sam smirked while Dean gave an exasperated sigh, too tired to say anything else.

"What have you been trying to forget?"

Sam looked at Dean, unsure if he should share the story of what they've been dreading. Dean gave a slight nod, steeling his features as he prepared to hear the retelling of one of the worst days of their lives. The day that changed everything.

"The anniversary of one of our hardest days is tomorrow," Sam started, knowing that he would have to tell the story but wishing that the angel would leave it at that.

"No it isn't. I remember the dates of all of our hardest days, the apocalypse, the darkness, th-"

"We had a life before we met you, Cas," Dean cut Castiel off, unable to ignore, "this isn't a story we like to tell. Hell, I'd give anything to forget it." He said, his strong façade dropping the slightest bit.  
Castiel's face held confusion, but he drew his attention towards Sam, expecting him to continue.

There was a long pause. Time ticked by and Castiel began to wonder if Sam would remain silent forever when he finally began speaking.

"We always say that it was just Dean and me, dad and Bobby, But it wasn't. When we were young there was another family, a family of great hunters who became our family, too. The Ponce-Walsens. Misael Ponce, Emerald Walsen, and their two children, Tony and-"

Sam paused, taking a deep breath,"and Janie. Tony was one year younger than Dean and Janie was a month older than me. We were best friends. Janie and I actually dated for a bit but we quickly realized that that felt too much like incest." Both Sam and Dean laughed at that.

Castiel held a soft expression on his face and looked expectantly at Sam. "So, what happened?"

 

"A nightmare."

 

**Alright guys, I know that was short but the next chapter is the long one where we figure out what happened. Please let me know if you like this or not and what I can improve on (I know that I write a lot like a script, blame being a theatre major for that haha)! Thank you, have a nice day!**


End file.
